demon diary honor the darkness and light
by nightshade3557
Summary: eclipse and raenef are back and a new adventure begins, and eclipse finds out a very shocking surprise that changes almost everything in his life and raenef makes new friends
1. the beginning

authors note: this is my first story on here and I have this story on my deviantart page so if you go on there I'm the same person so don't accuse me of anything but if you don't and have never read this before I hope you enjoy it :D I don't own demon diary sadly :(

"I still can't believe raenef's dragon ran away"eclipse sighed "that little creature could be anywhere by now...i better go find it"eclipse sighed as he looked at his master cry " !"raenef said in a whisper as a tear ran down his face, eclipse went outside "where to look...its like trying to find a needle in a haystack!"eclipse sighed a few seconds later a terrifying thought came to him "NOT HER!"eclipse shouted then he heard his master crying louder, eclipse peeked through the door to find raenef in the corner crying, he hadn't even touched his food "master raenef? aren't you going to eat?"eclipse asked as he walked back into the room "HOW CAN I EAT KNOWING IS OUT THERE COLD AND ALONE!"raenef cried "master raenef..."eclipse said before raenef cut him off "just leave me alone!"raenef said in a whisper as more tears ran down his face and then he covered his head, eclipse began to leave but before he left the room he grabbed a bag of jewels and left the room and went outside "i guess i have no other choice i have to see that she devil...or else raenef will starve himself to death"eclipse sighed as he began to travel to consult the seer a few hours later eclipse reached his destination eclipse let out a moan when he walked in "oh my darling eclipse you returned to me! honestly i didn't expect to see you ever again!"meruhesae said in glee with a smile on her face "like i had a choice"eclipse grumbled and threw the bag of jewels next to her "now do your job"eclipse said with a hint of anger in his voice "oh my you're awfully grumpy today"meruhesae said " i didn't come here to chat! now do your job"eclipse said in anger as he crossed his arms "very well what did you want to know?"she asked "what?...you should already know"eclipse said in shock "sadly i don't master eclipse because your destiny is now linked to raenef the 5th's, and his destiny is hidden to me, so that means your's is too"meruhesae said "well i want to know where's lord raenef's dragon is at"eclipse said "aww he has a pet dragon how cute!"she said as she smiled "what's the little darlings name?"she asked " ..."eclipse sighed "well that's...that's a very unique name..."she said with a nervous smile on her face "UGH! NO MORE QUESTIONS JUST DO YOUR JOB!"eclipse shouted "south"she said "south?"eclipse said in shock, memories from the last time he went there came flooding back to him "great..."he sighed as he began to leave "wait"meruhesae called after him "what now?"eclipse grumbled as he crossed his arms "something else awaits you there, something that has to do with your bloodline"she said "what do you mean?"eclipse asked in curiosity "give me a real kiss and i'll tell you"she said with a smile on her face "NO!"eclipse shouted as he left the room as fast as he could, meruhesae let out a sigh "he's always rushing about...but little does he know what awaits him will change his life forever"meruhesae sighed as she watched eclipse in her crystal ball "make your choices wisely eclipse"she whispered

eclipse got his cloak and set off to the south, he covered his face to make sure no one will recognize him from last time, as he walked down the streets looking for the little dragon he stumbled upon a group of people whispering, they were staring at a girl with long raven colored hair, she was buying something at the time

"that will be 1000 zen lady"the man said with a hostile tone "uh i only got gold..."she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag of gold she threw it on the table the man stared at it in wonder "TAKE IT! IT'S ALL YOUR'S!"he shouted as he grabbed the bag, eclipse soon realized it was raenef's dragon the girl picked it up and hugged it "aren't you cute"she said as she carried it and walked away

eclipse followed her suddenly two thugs came out and blocked her path "hand over the gold lady"one said as he gritted his teeth "ya and no one will get hurt"the second one said "if somethings happens to raenef's dragon he'll be heartbroken!"eclipse thought in panic as he was about to jump in and attack the thugs but before he could the girl spoke "hehe really the only people who are going to get hurt here is you two idiots"she said with a sly smile on her face as she pulled out a sword "COME AT ME YOU IDIOTS!"she yelled "YOU LITTLE BRAT WE'LL TEACH YOU A LONG AND PAINFUL LESSON!"the first one yelled as he charged at her she dodged it and cut his arm the second one charged at her she dodged it again and kicked him in the back then she pulled out a dagger and threw it by the thugs head "now run along….AND NO ONE GETS KILLED!"she yelled they stared at her in terror "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"the first one yelled as he began to run "YA!"the second one said as he followed him the girl threw her sword in the air and caught it and put it away "that should show those idiots to mess with a girl especially a girl that's a pirate"she laughed "hmm..a pirate?"eclipse said to himself as he followed her it was already dark the girl walked into the forest and sat down by a apple tree "I'm guessing you're hungry?"the girl said to the dragon, the dragon nodded "don't worry i'll feed you"she said as she got her dagger and threw it up at the tree, it hit one of the branches with apples on it, apples fell to the ground one hit her on the head "OW!"she said in pain, the little dragon gulped down the apple and smiled "well it's worth it"she said "you had a owner before huh? because i doubt that man fed you"she said the dragon nodded "hmm..then how did you get out"she said eclipse walked slowly as he watched the two then he stepped on a twig and it snapped, the girl looked back "WHO'S THERE!"she yelled as she pulled her sword out and got up eclipse stayed silent "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!"she yelled as she got ready for a battle, eclipse walked out of the shadows, the girl stood in front of the small dragon "who are you"she asked in a hostile tone "i am eclipse, demon of the third order"eclipse said "huh? your demon it doesn't look like it"she said in disbelief "my master is the owner of that dragon"eclipse said "how do i know you're not lying"she said as she narrowed her eyes at him "please hand over the dragon i'm not looking for a fight"eclipse said "i don't believe you and no you can't take the dragon"she said eclipse let out a sigh "please just give it to me, i'm telling the truth just ask the dragon"eclipse sighed "do you know him"she said as she turned to the dragon it nodded, she put her sword away "fine you can take the dragon on one condition...i'm going with you i still don't trust you.."she said "very well"eclipse sighed, eclipse grabbed the girl's shoulder and had the dragon in his hand "go!"eclipse said "wha-what are you doing!?"the girl said frantically as they faded, when eclipse,the dragon,and the girl came to the castle "h-how did you do that!?"the girl asked in shock "i told you i'm a demon"eclipse grumbled "well you really don't look like one i thought demons would be scarier"she said her purple eyes shining in amazement "yes well it's time you told me your name"eclipse grumbled "it's sierra"she said "don't you have any family?"eclipse asked as they walked to the entrances of the castle "no...why do you ask?"sierra said "it just that you went into the forest instead of a house"eclipse said "ya i don't have a home i live on my own it's fun in some ways i guess..."sierra said "then how do you have so much money"eclipse said "i got it by raiding ships and thugs"she said as they went inside raenef was still the same place as he was when eclipse left "master raenef?"eclipse said as he walked in "what do you want?"he asked not lifting up his head "hey kid we found your dragon"sierra said raenef's head jerked up and he looked at eclipse and sierra and saw " !"raenef shouted as he ran over to him and grabbed him out of eclipse's arms "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"raenef shouted as he hugged his beloved dragon pet " ...that's his name.."sierra said in shock, with a nervous smile on her face "huh?"raenef said as he looked at her "who are you?"raenef asked "i'm sierra and i'm guessing your raenef?"sierra said "yep the one and only"raenef said as he smiled "THANK YOU SO MUCH ECLIPSE FOR FINDING !"raenef shouted in glee "It wasn't i who found him it was sierra"he said "oh…well thank you sierra!"he said happily "no problem"sierra said, raenef looked at the two curiously "hmm...you two look alike..."raenef said as he looked at the two "WHAT!?"both of them shouted "WE CERTAINLY DO NOT!"eclipse shouted "YA!"sierra yelled "hehe..ya you guys do but anyway...might as well get you home sierra it was nice meeting you"raenef said, sierra looked away "i don't have a home..."she said as she looked down "oh..."raenef said in a sad tone it was silent for a few minutes "I GOT AN IDEA! why don't you stay here i need someone to goof around with me while eclipse is gone!"raenef said eclipse looked at him "er...i mean some one to study with"raenef said with a nervous smile on his face "really?"she said "yes really!"raenef said happily "wow..thank you!"she said with a smile on her face "you can have erutis's old room!"raenef said happily as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away, as they left eclipse sat down and leaned against one of the pillars "what did that woman mean about bloodline?"eclipse said to himself "that she devil almost always never tells me the whole thing"eclipse sighed as he looked up at the stars "i have no family left they are all dead what could she mean by bloodline..."eclipse said to himself as he stared at the stars of the night sky "it is getting late i can't ponder on this all night"eclipse said as he got up and walked to his room


	2. spirits reappear

the next morning "good morning everyone"raenef yawned as he looked around, eclipse was sitting down eating for once "where's sierra?"raenef asked, eclipse shrugged "hmmm.."raenef said then suddenly the two heard grunting "THAT'S SIERRA! SHE MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE!"raenef shouted, as the two got up and ran outside to find sierra doing a backflip and then when she landed she threw her daggers at the tree, raenef and eclipse just stared at her in amazement "poor tree..."raenef whispered to eclipse as they stared at her, after a few minutes the tree was scarred with dagger and sword marks "huh?"sierra said as she finally noticed them and turned around "oh hey"sierra said as she smiled, raenef and eclipse just stayed silent and stared at her "er...did i do something wrong?"sierra asked "h-how did you do that!"raenef said in shock "oh that's nothing"she said "WHAT!"raenef and eclipse yelled in shock "yep almost every pirate knows how to do it, to pirates it's just one of the most simple tricks"she said "WHOA!"raenef shouted in amazement "wow you people aren't used to pirates are you?"she asked "they don't come here often"eclipse said as he crossed his arms "i have a question"raenef said "what is it?"sierra asked as she put her daggers away "i thought pirates talk differently like saying ahoy matey or..."raenef said before sierra cut him off "that's called stereotyping, not all pirates talk like that"sierra said annoyed as she crossed her arms "I wish i knew how to do that"raenef sighed "i can teach you two if you want"she said "no thanks"eclipse said as he went back into the castle "I DO!"raenef shouted in glee "ok just do what i do"she said a few hours later the sun was disappearing and raenef was on the ground "want to take a break or..."sierra said before raenef cut her off "NO! I ALMOST GOT IT!"raenef shouted as he got up "almost?"sierra said to herself as she watched him fall again, eclipse came out of the castle to check up on the two "MASTER RAENEF!"he shouted as he ran over to see if raenef was ok "MASTER RAENEF?!"eclipse asked frantically "i...i almost got it!"raenef said as he got up slowly, eclipse sighed in relief and facepalmed "ok i'm done"sierra said as she walked away "so the training session is over?"raenef asked "yes...it is"eclipse grumbled "aww..."raenef said as eclipse helped him up, raenef headed into the castle, eclipse was a few paces behind him, eclipse suddenly came to a halt as he felt a presence he hadn't felt since last year "eclipse is there something wrong?"raenef asked "it is nothing i'll come in later"eclipse said raenef nodded and ran off to his room as soon as he left eclipse went outside, he sensed the presence getting stronger, then suddenly a figure appeared, as eclipse got a better look at the figure his eyes went wide "M-MASTER RAENEF!"eclipse shouted in shock "eclipse..."he said as he got closer, eclipse looked down, eclipse jumped when he felt raenef the 4th grabbed his shoulder "i forgive you"he said with a small smile on his face eclipse looked at him in shock "wha-what?"eclipse said in shock "i understand now...i know now that the decision to serve raenef the 5th over me was the most hardest decision that you ever made"he sighed "but how..."eclipse said still stunned "i am no longer alive and i'm just a spirit now"he sighed "but how can you be here?!"eclipse said "it has something to do with you and raenef the 5th"he said "WHA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"eclipse said in panic "there's no need to fear eclipse...my quarrel with you has passed"he said, eclipse regained his composure "then why are you here?"eclipse asked puzzled "to help you..."he said "help me..."eclipse said puzzled "do you recall what meruhesae said to you?"he asked "yes...she said something else awaited me in the south...something about my bloodline"eclipse said "and bloodline means family does it not?"he said "yes...but all my family is dead"eclipse said as he turned away "are you so sure eclipse?"he said as he looked at sierra as she looked at the stars from erutis's old room "so are you implying me and sierra are related?"eclipse said "what do you think"he asked, eclipse stayed silent, his eyes filled with terror and shock "i know this must be hard for you...but you have made a choice like this before.."he said as he looked away "raenef..."eclipse said as his voice drifted "eclipse you were right when you chose raenef the 5th over me"he said as he stared at the night sky "master raenef.."eclipse said before he was cut off by raenef the 4th again "it is alright eclipse...my time in this world is over...you did the right thing picking raenef the 5th over me..."he sighed not taking his eyes off the night sky "even at the time i didn't think it was right...but you did it for both of our sake's...remember when i said i didn't want my spirit to remain in this world forever, but i wanted to live a full life..i know now it was impossible to have both…when my spirit let go of raenef the 5th's powers i moved on to the next world, i learned a lot more..than what i learned when i was alive...and found a spell that would allow me to come back here"he said "but you used what was left of your power on me…."eclipse said as the memories of that fateful day came back to him "i was extremely intelligent in life did you think i would not bring that intelligents with me?"he asked "no...but you have no more powers"eclipse said "i found a way, i possess very very little magic now and i can't magnify them either"he said "so you don't have all the power you once possessed?"eclipse asked "yes i can only do simple tricks now.."he said before the two heard something, raenef faded away and eclipse hid behind one of the pillars he got a side glance of someone running as they looked around, eclipse got a better look at the figure it was sierra "IS SHE STEALING FROM US!"eclipse thought in rage, but he soon realized she had nothing in her hands "if she's not stealing then what is she doing?"eclipse thought as he watched her leave, raenef the 4th reappeared after she left "how peculiar...?"raenef the 4th said "so you don't know?"eclipse said in shock raenef shook his head "the dead could know so much but they can't tell the future of someone who's destiny is hidden"he said "i don't understand why she would jump out of the window instead of using the door..."eclipse said "maybe she didn't want anyone to know"he said "but why?"eclipse said puzzled "maybe she had enemies and she left because she didn't want anyone to get involved?"he said "then that means she might need help..."eclipse said "then you should go see since you're the one who's usually the mother hen around here"he said in a mocking fashion "i will..."eclipse said as he began to leave ignoring his comment


	3. the first battle

"your friend's might need your help..."a whisper said "w-WHO ARE YOU!"raenef shouted in his sleep "your friend's might need your help so get up"the voice repeated over and over until raenef woke up "SHUT UP WHOEVER YOU ARE!"raenef shouted "i'm afraid i cannot"raenef the 4th said as he walked out of the shadows "huh?"raenef said "there is no time to explain your friend's might need your help i have a strong feeling about it, i might be wrong but then again i might be right"he said as he faded away "OH NO!"raenef shouted as he jumped out of bed and grabbed a cloak "GO!"he shouted as he teleported away

sierra ran down a path in the forest that she was very familiar with, suddenly something jumped in front of her, it was a dragon like creature, it was black and had long claws "who are you?"sierra asked in a hostile tone "let's just say a bounty hunter? So why not give up now"it said with a evil smile on its face, sierra pulled out her sword "OVER MY DEAD BODY"she shouted in fury "hmmm that not a option i was told to bring you alive"it said "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"she yelled as she threw her daggers at it, it disappeared and her daggers hit a tree "huh?"she said, suddenly it teleported behind her, when she realized it was behind her it was to late, it scratched her side and made her hit a tree "UGH!"she grunted as she hit the tree, she looked at her side, blood was coming out and blood dripped down her lip "hehe easier than i thought it would be"the creature said as it came closer "that's what you think"sierra said with a sly smile on her face "oh please you have no more weapons might as well give up"it said "hehe really.."she said as she threw a smoke bomb, the demon began to cough as the smoke surrounded it, sierra got her sword and stabbed it "YOU LITTLE WRETCH!"it yelled as it blasted her with a bolt of dark magic "GAH!"she grunted in pain as she hit a tree, soon the creature was hovering over her "i don't care what my master said any more if i kill you now i will probably get a even bigger reward!"it said as it made a ball of dark light within it's claw, sierra closed her eyes waiting for the death blow "say goodnig..."it said before a blast of dark magic hit it "not tonight you pitiful creature"eclipse growled, sierra opened her eyes "eclipse?"sierra said in shock "h-how did you find me?"she asked "i was outside at the time when you jumped out of the window"eclipse said as he turned to face her "WHO ARE YOU!"the creature yelled as it got up "i am eclipse, demon of the third order"eclipse growled as he looked at the foul creature "no it can't be eclipse, he wouldn't save a mere mortal.."it said as it got up, it stared at him in shock "YOU ARE ECLIPSE!"it shouted in shock "why would you save this mortal!?"the creature asked in anger "this mortal is a friend of my master"eclipse grumbled "well you can step aside or die it's your choice"the creature said "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME? YOU FOUL EXCUSE FOR A DEMON!"eclipse yelled in fury, his purple eyes blazing in anger "i didn't come alone and i'm stronger than i look"the creature said as some weird goblins came out and the creature stepped into the moonlight, eclipse's eyes went wide "you...!"he said in shock "yes it is me eclipse"it said with an evil smile on its face, eclipse narrowed his eyes at it "DARK STRIKE!"he yelled as a blast of dark magic hit the creature "ARGH!"it grunted in pain and fell to the ground, eclipse turned his back on it and looked at sierra and helped her up "ECLIPSE WATCH OUT!"sierra yelled but the warning came too late, eclipse looked back at the creature to see a blast of dark magic heading towards him, the force of the blast sent eclipse flying "UGGH!"he grunted as he hit a tree and fell to the ground "ECLIPSE!"sierra yelled "GET UP HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!"sierra yelled, eclipse stayed silent his eyes closed "ECLIPSE GET UP!"sierra kept yelling "oh shut up you're both dead accepted!"one of the goblins said "OH MAKE ME YOU LITTLE TROLL!"she yelled as she stabbed it and killed it "I MAY BE INJURED BUT TAKING DOWN SOME STUPID TROLLS OR GOBLINS WHATEVER YOU ARE WON'T BE A PROBLEM!"sierra yelled as she killed two more,soon she was hovering over the last one "what's it going to be?"she said as she gritted her teeth, the last goblin gulped and took off running, sierra ran over to help eclipse who was in a daze and very deep in thought and tuning out everything around him, sierra was about to hit the creature with her sword but it threw her to a tree, she grunted but got up slowly, the creature was now hovering over eclipse ready to kill him "NO!"sierra thought in panic as she ran at the creature and blocked its attack with her sword "i can take a hit...AND SO CAN MY SWORD!"she yelled, eclipse broke out of his daze and open his eyes and looked up to see the creature grabbed sierra by the neck, sierra tried to break free of it's grip, eclipse could only stare helplessly then the creature threw her close to where eclipse was but farther she moaned as she managed to get up "hmmm...you're not a pushover like other mortals"the creature said "well i'm a pirate and pirates don't give up easily"she grunted "well no matter"he said as he grabbed her by the neck again "let go you idiot!"she grunted "it was a pleasure to fight with you...but it's time for me to say goodbye to both of you"the creature said as it tightened its grip on her neck, sierra gasped for for air "NO!"eclipse shouted as he watched the creature tighten his grip even more on sierra's neck "DARK ARROW!"a voice shouted as something blasted the creature, it let go of sierra and was sent flying until it hit a rock, sierra fell to the ground gasping for air "master raenef?"eclipse asked in shock "someone warned me that you two were in trouble"raenef said as he helped up eclipse "whew...thanks i thought i was dead"sierra said as she got up slowly "hmm...a demon lord..."the creature said "well it was nice playing with you two but i must go"it said as it disappeared "wait...wait raenef you're a demon lord?"sierra asked in disbelief "yep"he said as he smiled, sierra stared at him in shock "what was all that about?"eclipse asked "someone i used to work for...but then i was to do something horrible and i fought back and left and ever since I've been on my own"she said "but why would you work for demons?"raenef asked "I didn't it was someone else with powerful allies and i guess demons are some of them..."sierra said "things have gotten a lot harder"sierra sighed "now then thank you eclipse for helping me and you too raenef"she sighed as she began to walk away "HEY WAIT!"raenef shouted as he ran after her "we're in this now too so why don't you stay?"raenef said "really?"she said "yes really"raenef said "shall we go? this forest has gotten me on edge"eclipse said "ya come on beat you to the castle!"raenef said as he began to run "oh it's on!"sierra called after him as she ran after him, eclipse smiled slightly and sighed as he walked after them


End file.
